


ART - Taking a Chance

by Tarlan



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (1987)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Fandom Bang Round One - Art created for apckrfan's story <i>Taking a Chance</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apckrfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking A Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392229) by [apckrfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan). 



For Small Fandom Bang - Round ONE

This is not the type of story I would usually read but I love the interracial element, and I can be romantic on occasion :) I am pleased I took a chance on this story (no pun intended!) as it was a lovely story of two people in love taking a chance on each other despite an inauspicious beginning.

All of these are wallpapers and are larger than displayed here.

**Cover 1:**

**Cover 2:**


End file.
